


Incandescent

by lea_hazel



Series: The Incarnation of Jupiter Jones [3]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Intrigue, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: “I’ve figured it out,” said Jupiter quietly, brushing Kalique’s shoulder to get her attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



“There you are.”

Jupiter shuddered, turning around slowly. She felt as though she knew the voice, although it wasn’t Titus and it certainly wasn’t Kalique.

“Mother,” said the man who stood in the entryway, obscuring her view of the rest of the room and blocking the only exit.

It was only then that Jupiter remembered that the Queen of Heaven had _three_ children.

“I’m not your mother,” said Jupiter plainly.

“No,” said the man speculatively, “not yet.”

“What do you want?” asked Jupiter, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Why did you hide your recurrence, I wonder?” he asked, stepping deeper into the alcove. “Why didn’t you reincarnate as usual?”

“I don’t know!” said Jupiter. “I told you, I’m not--”

He had no intention of letting her finish the thought.

“Balem.”

Jupiter’s eyes snapped away from the man closing in on her, to the man who stood in the doorway.

Balem retreated a half-step backward, and Jupiter could finally exhale.

“Titus,” said Balem. “Have you come to welcome our mother home? You never seemed concerned with her absence, for all the decades she was gone.”

“Things were more comfortable in her absence,” said Titus. “Just as they are usually more comfortable in yours. Leave now, Balem. You’re not needed here.”

She thought for a moment he would argue, or that maybe they would fight, but after a tense moment Balem drew himself up and turned to leave. Titus watched his retreat with a cold smile.

“Look at all that false dignity,” he said, not looking at her, “as though he wasn’t just driven off like a stray dog.”

She debated whether to thank him, but that entailed trying to decide which of the brothers was creepier.

Titus turned his attention back on her. “No need to look so alarmed, Jupiter,” he said. “I mean you no harm.”

The sound of him saying her name made her skin crawl.

“She was there when you died, you know,” he said. “Kalique.”

Jupiter didn’t blink. “Was she.”

“You should take that into account when you decide who to trust.”

“Who said I plan on trusting any of you?” said Jupiter.

Titus smiled horribly. “Perhaps you’re smarter than I gave you credit for,” he said. “you might even be able to survive as a goddess.”

“Why do people keep saying that?” said Jupiter.

But Titus had already turned and left, blending seamlessly into the gathered crowd.

***

“I’ve figured it out,” said Jupiter quietly, brushing Kalique’s shoulder to get her attention.

Kalique’s eyes were fixed ahead of her. “Have you?”

“You did her in, all of you,” said Jupiter. “You may not have planned it that way--”

“I assure you I did not,” said Kalique.

“All the same,” said Jupiter. “Your brother may have struck the killing blow--”

“It was poison, actually.”

She forged on, relentlessly. “--but you were there, at the end, to make sure she stayed down.”

Kalique smiled her razor’s edge smile.

“Why didn’t Seraphi reincarnate?” asked Jupiter. “ _As usual_?”

“She’d just about had it--” Kalique waved her hand about. “--with all of _this_.”

“And Balem?”

Kalique laughed. “Would you believe he used to be the smart one?”

“I know what I want,” said Jupiter.

“Oh?” said Kalique, expertly raising one eyebrow.

“That favor you owe me, if I support your claim?”

“Have you given up on your old life, then?” asked Kalique.

“Not quite yet,” said Jupiter.

“It’s good to have aspirations,” said Kalique.

“You do what you did for your mother, one more time,” said Jupiter, “and I’ll support your claim. The throne will be yours.”

“Not willing to get your hands dirty, then?” said Kalique. “Very well, but I cannot do it alone. I need--”

“My deal is with you,” said Jupiter. “If you need help from Titus, or anyone else, you’ll have to bargain with them on your own terms.”

Slowly, a smile spread on Kalique’s face. “I see. Still trying to see the children play nicely together.”

“For the last time,” said Jupiter irritably, “I am not your mother.”

Kalique shrugged. “It’s all the same to me.”

“Our deal,” said Jupiter. “Take it or leave it. I could always go to your brother, see if he can get the job done on his own.”

“He can’t,” said Kalique sharply.

“Do we have a deal, then?” asked Jupiter, one last time.

The goddess Kalique daintily held out her hand, more used to being kissed, and Jupiter clasped it.

“If our business here is done,” said Jupiter, “I’d like to get back down to earth.”

“As my Queen wishes,” said Kalique, dipping a tiny curtsy.

[](http://imgur.com/2nRGyCz) (click to embiggen)


End file.
